Good Girls Gone BAD
by NeonLights55
Summary: Kim and her two friends are what people would call bad asses. They have done things in the past that make people not trust the. But what happens when they go to one ordinary school. Will there be changes. Will they make love or will they end up back to where they started. JAIL? Kim/Jack, Julie/Jerry, and Grace/Brody. Please Read and Review.


**Kims P.O.V**

Hello my name is Kimberly Ann-Sophia Crawford. Call me that and I will be put back to juvenile jail. Yes I have been to jail, so. I am 16. I came to jail five years ago when I was only 11. I did something I would never regret. Killed my father. It wasn't my fault. He should have never beat me. Anyway back to the real world. Before I got here I was a 3rd degree black belt and I am not afraid to use it. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. And when I said I have blonde hair, it doesn't mean im dumb. Jail hasn't been that bad. I met two girls who are just like me. Both 16, and here for murder.

Grace Garcia: 16. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. In jail for murdering family **(Uncle and Aunt) **Is also a black belt. 2nd

Julie Anderson: 16. Ombre hair, hazel eyes. In jail for murdering a student. Blackjack belt. 2nd

Back to reality. We were called out from our cell to go for outside duty. Haha I said duty.

We were in line when the bitch, Taylor Logan turned around and spit in my face. Oh HELL no. They were putting chains on our hands but they didn't reach my section yet. I wiped my face turned her around and punch her square in the face. I heard a crack so her nose must have broke. Her blood was on my hands. I wiped it off on my bright orange jumpsuit. She was about to punch me when I caught her hand and twist it. The polices came to chain us when the saw Taylor's nose.

"What the hell happened now Ms. Logan?" one of them said. she took one glance at me before my name was called out of no where. Not just my name.

"Ms. Crawford, Ms. Garcia, and Ms. Anderson would you please come with me." a police officer told us. We shrugged a went. We went into the Headman's office.

"Alright today is the last day for you here. Not sign your papers and get the hell out_Well f*** you to then." _We signed the papers and were back to the bathrooms to change. Then we were out.

"Wow. I can finally live a life again." Julie said.

"Yeah, Yeah. But one problem we don't have a place to stay." Grace said. Well she does have a point. Wait. YES!

"We can all stay at my place. There are three bedrooms and I know where the spare key is."

"Great. Lets go." Grace said. We walked to the house. I didn't kill my father here if that what you're wondering. We got there in about 5 minuets. I picked up the mat that said 'WELCOME' and under it was a key. I unlocked the house and we went in. It was clean, and pretty big.

"Wow this is nice." Julie said admiring the furniture.

"Well let's go to the rooms." I said going up the stairs. Graces room was first. Then Julie's. Then mine.

We all went back to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Did you guys realize that we have to go to a school tomorrow at Seaford High School." Julie said

"Yep. And I know exactly where that is." I said.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Grace said getting up going to sleep.

"Me two." Julie said. I got up and followed them. Not to their room but to mine. I crashed on the bed thinking, well dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I got up and took a bath. There was two full bathrooms. The weird thing is that there were two showers in one bathroom. I walked in the one that didn't have two showers and took a shower washing my hair and body. I brushed and got out. I went to the closet. There was one for the three bathrooms. I saw Grace, and Julie there.

'Morning." I said

"Morning." they greeted back.

"Alright so this is the closet. We all share it." I said. They nodded. It seemed as they were speechless.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on we only have 10 minuets." after I said that we hurried. Since we didn't have time to pick something out and go back to our rooms we changed in here.

I wore a black zip polka dot crop top that showed my flat toned tan stomach. Ripped skinny jeans, and wedged high sneakers. I wore a love ring, a shark tooth necklace, some black hoops, and bracelets. I painted my nails blue. I know where did bright blue come from. I asked Julie to put my hair in a waterfall braid. I grabbed my iPhone and waited for the girls.

Grace wore a zip crop bralet top, black short shorts, and black tennis shoes with gold on them. For jewelry she wore earrings that said boss. Necklace that said 'Sexy' and red bracelets that had keys on them. Her hair was kn a bun and wrapped in a bandana. She painted her nails red. And grabbed her iPhone.

Next it was Julie. She wore a black short crop top, and a black mini short skirt. She also wore wedged high tops. she wore a black hoodie over it, but left it un zipped. For jewelry she wore a silver bracelet, and a silver bow necklace. She wore gold earrrings. She wore the same color stud earrings because she has two pircings. She curled her hair andppainted her nails black with gold dots on the. She grabbed her iPhone and we left. We rode on skate boards. Mine was blue. Julie's was green. And Graces was pink. We let the wind hit our stomach since we were all wearing crop tops. People think we were bad assess so if that's what they think then thats what we'll show. We didn't care. We only care what we thought we were. When we got there there was what every school would have. Groups or Cliques. There were sluts, Geeks/nerds, popular kids, people who dodon't know there gendrrs, jocks, dancers, bad boys, football, basketball team, soccer, volleyball, and cheerleaders, and ordinary people who want to be in one of these groups. As we walked up to the school that was beyon huge I cought people looking at us. We threw the glares. I couldn't help bu notice a boy who was about a year older than me. Let me just say he's alright. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes. Two moles on his face and pink lips. I could that he works out through his shirt. Speaking of shirt, he wore a checkerd button up top. He didn't the first three buttons. Blue jeans, and red high tops. You could see his nice toned abs. I noticed he had two other boys standing next to him.

The one his right looked like he was Latino. He had short shaggy hair, and light brown eyes. He wore a light blue tee that said, 'SWAG' in black bold letters. Dark boy skinny jeans that had chains and were a little bit lower his waist. He also wore black vans.

The boy on his left had brown hair that was pulled up and out of his face. Hazel eyes to. He wore a plain T- Shirt that has a pocket on the top. Black jeans and vans. I noticed that they all had football jackets. Hm... maybe their on the team.

I snsnapped out of my trance when Grace shook me.

"Come on." She said. We were headed to the office to get our things. Before we got there we were stopped bt a girl who wore a tube top and extra short shorts.

"May we help you." Julie said clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Stay away from Jack Brewer." She said almost tripping on her five inch red heels.

"Also stay away from Jerry Martinez." A redhead said shooting daggers at Julie._BITCH.__  
_

"Oh. And I don't want to see you next to Brody Clarkson." A very high picthed girl said.

"Alright first of all bitch don't come up here in my face acting like I know you or you know me." I said pushing here away

"Second I'm not here to fight so you can take you and your other whores away somewhere else." Grace said.

"And don't forget to stay away from the sun. Plastic melts." Julie said with a smirk. We passed by with everyone's eyes in us. This might be fun.

* * *

**AALRIGHT. THANKS FOR READING MY NEW STORY. PLS REVIEW. DON'T FORGET THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE. I also knlw that you all are wondering about my other story. Well don't worry. I'm going to be getting to that. Oh and if you see any mistakes remember I am doing this on my tablet. Galaxy Tab 3. So yea. First review get's a shout out. I will be eexpecting at least 5 reviews. WOW! IIt's exactly 12:32 here in Indiana. I just moved here from California. I should probably go to sleep. Wait why I don't even have school. It is snowing like crazy here. Well bye!**


End file.
